


Brothers Don't Do That

by almaasi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Eavesdropping, California, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel Watches Dean Winchester Sleep, Fast Food, Fluff, Illustrated, M/M, Oneshot, Resolved Romantic Tension, Romance, Sam Finds Out, Sam Knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 04:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almaasi/pseuds/almaasi
Summary: On their way to pick up dinner, Cas poses many questions to Sam, all regarding Sam's brotherly bond with Dean, with the intention of comparing Sam's answers to his own. Castiel strongly suspects his personal feelings for Dean are not classed as 'brotherly'. But coincidentally – neither are Dean's feelings for Cas.





	Brothers Don't Do That

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by [Libby](https://cersei-the-truth-bombardier.tumblr.com/), [Katie](https://crab-full-of-rocks.tumblr.com/), and [Joanjun](https://roisu10.tumblr.com/).

”Sam, may I ask you a question?”

Sam started to grin. “You just did.”

Castiel squinted.

Sam glanced over from his place in the driver’s seat, and chuckled. “Yeah, Cas, go ahead. What’s up?”

Castiel opened his mouth, watching the sun blazing on the pale road ahead. They were finally free of the L.A. traffic, and now white stripes went flashing past either side of the Impala as they drove. “Um.”

Sam waited.

Castiel swallowed and looked down at his lap, hands clasped together around the waist tie of his trenchcoat. “You love Dean, don’t you?”

Again, Sam chuckled. “Obviously. Is that your question?”

“ _How_ do you love him?”

“Um? With unyielding and steadfast vigor?” Sam seemed stumped. “I just do. He’s my brother.”

“And you love him like a brother.”

“Of course?!” Sam looked away from the road for a moment, apparently sizing Cas up. Castiel didn’t know what he thought, but Sam quickly looked away. “What are you getting at, Cas? Is this about Chuck’s books? I know some of the fans are really into that brotherly-romance stuff, but you don’t have to take any stock in what they post online. You know that, right?” He glanced at Cas again, registered his confused squint, then laughed. “Okay, never mind. Just thought that was where you were headed.”

“We’re headed to a take-out drive-thru or a diner,” Castiel said. “Because Dean’s insulted that you assumed he was the one who’d buy dinner.”

Sam chuckled one more time. “Is this about the fact he said ‘ _What am I, your mom?_ ’?”

Castiel smiled. “No.”

“Then what...?”

Castiel sighed, head down. “Does Dean make you happy?”

Sam grinned. “Yeah, Cas. He’s made me laugh since I was a kid. Pretty sure he was the first person to _ever_ make me laugh. He’s annoying sometimes, sure, but ultimately—? Yeah. He cheers me up in ways nobody else knows how to do.”

Castiel smiled a quiet smile, having expected that. Dean was also the first person to ever make him laugh, too. Even so, Castiel was a little disappointed Dean was more effective than himself at bringing Sam joy. He knew it was of no consequence and could not be helped, but it was still an emotion he experienced. He acknowledged the discomfort, then let it go.

“Do you feel... comforted? When Dean’s around.”

Sam slowly nodded. “Mm-hm. Most of the time. I’m less likely to die if he’s around, for one thing.”

Castiel wet his lips, eyes landing on a pair of palm trees, growing with their trunks crossed. The Impala passed through their spiked shadow as Sam pulled the car towards an In-N-Out drive-thru.

“What does it feel like,” Castiel said, squinting into the sun as the Impala slowed, pulling up to the end of the waiting line, “when he makes physical contact with you? Puts his hand on your arm, pats you. Hugs you, perhaps.”

Now Sam wasn’t driving, he looked at Cas completely. He had an odd look in his eyes, perhaps suspicious, perhaps amused. “This is more than one question.”

“I have a lot of questions, it seems.”

“You don’t say.” Sam smirked, and ran his hand back through his hair, letting out a breath. “Ahh. Okay, I guess— I guess it feels good? Relieving. Reassuring. He’s a great hugger.”

Castiel shared Sam’s grin. He agreed.

“Now I have a question for you,” Sam said, poking Castiel’s arm. “Why are you—” He hesitated, maybe realising Cas wouldn’t be comfortable explaining the reasons for his questions, so Sam instead asked, “Do you think my answers would be different to yours?”

Castirel slowly raised and lowered a shoulder.

Sam tapped the gas pedal, steering with two fingers on the bottom of the wheel. Idling again, he turned back to Castiel.

“Sam,” Castiel said, watching a satisfied customer in a sedan with mismatched doors zoom off to rejoin the highway, “What do you feel when you see Dean asleep? If he’s in his underwear. Lying curled around a pillow. If you hear him snoring.”

Sam snorted softly. “Irritated, if he’s snoring. Would happily hit him with that pillow if it made him stop.”

“But,” Castiel’s eyes shot to Sam’s, and he held his gaze, imploring him to give a complete answer. “What emotion do you feel if you see him sound asleep, his consciousness absent to the world, absolute _peace_ in his expression? Especially if he’s not fully dressed?”

Sam’s lips parted, his eyes turning curious. “Why, what do _you_ feel?”

Castiel fretted, jaw set, and he looked away again.

“Oh, we’re next,” Sam said, winding down his window. Just as the car in front pulled up to the order window, Castiel’s phone began buzzing.

Hastily fishing the phone out of his pocket, Castiel answered. “Dean?”

“ _You find a food place yet, or what?_ ”

“We located an In-N-Out Burger store,” Castiel answered. “We’re ordering next.”

“ _A’right. Uhhh. Get me a four-by-four. Four patties, four squares of cheese._ ”

Castiel examined the menu beside the car. “That’s not on the board.”

“ _Yeah, I know, genius, it’s the secret menu. God, it’s like you never ate out before._ ”

“Would that be a surprise?” Castiel asked, quirking one eyebrow. “Four patties sounds like a lot. Are you sure you can eat that much?”

Dean hummed. “ _Actually, you know what, just gimme two Double-Doubles. Extra meat screws with the proportions. Don’t mess with somethin’ that’s already perfect, right?_ ”

Castiel’s eyes flicked to the roof. “I queried whether you can eat that much, and you added two outer buns and two sets of internal burger salad to your order.”

“ _Yeah, well, you’re not gonna order anything, are you? So you’re gonna steal off my plate and we’re both gonna be hungry. And don’t give me that ‘I’m an angel, I don’t eat’ bullcrap, okay, I’ve bumped into you raiding the fridge at three a.m. enough times to add two and two. Always knew it wasn’t Sam stealing my pudding._ ”

“Sam.” Castiel alerted Sam with a tap on his arm, as he was watching Cas instead of the car ahead as it pulled away.

Sam angled the Impala up to the window, putting on a smile as he leaned into the sun.

“Hey there, what can I get you?” asked the server. From where Castiel sat, looking past Sam’s long hair and the car window, he could see a pair of tough brown hands pressed on the worktop, gloved and ready to move.

“Uhh, can I get a Protein style lettuce wrap, except done Animal style, grilled in the mustard? Yup? And, uh.” Sam glanced back inside at Cas. Cas held up two fingers, mouthing ‘ _Double-Double_ ’. Sam whisked back to the server and ordered, “Two Double-Doubles, four sets of fries. And two large colas. Cokes. Sodas. Sprites. Whatever you call them here. Anything brown and carbonated. Extra ice in one.”

The server laughed and quickly read Sam’s order back to him, and he nodded along.

Sitting back, waiting, Sam eased the car towards the collection window, then returned his attention to Castiel.

“Are you going to answer any of my questions?” Sam asked Cas. He smiled, teasing, “Seems a little unfair you get to ask a slew of questions and all I get are shrugs. So, really. How _do_ you feel when you see Dean asleep, half-naked and snuggly, huh?”

Castiel shook his head madly, panicked eyes wide open, but it was too late – Dean was already spluttering on the other end of the phone.

“ _How does he feel when he sees_ what _?!_ ” Dean made a few huffy, unsettled noises. “ _The hell do you two talk about when I’m not there?_ ”

Sam covered his mouth with a hand, but couldn’t help snickering. Bright-eyed, he gazed at Castiel, who was in the process of slumping in his seat in embarrassment and defeat.

“Nothing, Dean,” Castiel intoned. “Sam was... joking.”

“ _Oh, hell no— Cas! Don’t you dare hang up on me—_ ” Castiel paused just in time, thumb over the phone screen. “ _Why are you talking about me? Or more importantly, why are you talking about me_ asleep _? Half naked?_ ”

Castiel strengthened his resolve and jabbed the ‘end call’ button.

He sat in silence, slowly placing a hand on the back of his neck, feeling it burning.

Sam reached to pat Castiel’s arm. “Sorry.” He soon added, “You... you’re not really asking how I feel about Dean, are you? You know already. It’s about how _you_ feel. That’s what this is about, isn’t it?”

Castiel swallowed, staring at his phone.

“Do you love him?” Sam asked, with enough firmness that it was clear he expected an answer, but enough softness that Castiel wasn’t afraid to say it.

“Yes.” Castiel flushed hot as he spoke, and flushed cold once he had spoken. His eyes flicked to Sam, saw Sam smiling, and managed a smile of his own. “Yes, I do.”

“ _How_ do you love him?” Sam asked.

Castiel drew a breath, sitting up a bit straighter. “I don’t know. It feels – vivid. Colourful inside me. Hot, I suppose – hot like an ember. No, bigger than that. A white-hot boulder. Even the slightest bit of attention from Dean makes it flare up with flames in every colour imaginable, even those not comprehensible to the human mind. When... Heh. When he smiles...? Genuinely smiles. Inside me, forests overtake a barren land in an instant.”

Sam gazed at Castiel for a while. Even as the order appeared at the window, Sam only reached to snatch it before looking back. He paid for their food via credit card, and gave a warm thanks and a cash tip, but again, once he was done, he looked back at Castiel.

“How does it feel,” Sam said, passing Castiel the paper bag, which immediately began burning his thighs, “when Dean touches you?”

Castiel smiled. “Like the Northern Lights are displaced in an improbable universal shift, and they meet the Southern Lights upon the equator. And the night sky is lit up in fire. Everything is now different and it can’t be fixed, but...?” Castiel tilted his head, eyes defocusing. He felt a smile hop in his chest and tug on his lips as he finished, “But the spectacle is larger and more glorious that any of its kind that came before.”

Sam seemed awed by that explanation, or perhaps baffled. Either way, he stayed quiet, driving slowly to the exit of the drive-thru, indicating his turn. He waited a few moments longer than Dean would have before joining the vehicle flow, but Castiel was uncertain whether that was due to his mental preoccupation with Castiel’s words or whether he was simply a more hesitant driver.

“How does it feel,” Sam said, his voice almost rasping, as if taken and clutched by some deep emotion, “when you see him asleep?”

Castiel couldn’t help smiling. He sank into memories, helpless joy rushing warm through his physical form, gaze turning to the window to hide his reaction, as he was certain it always showed most in his eyes. Storefronts and bushes and palms rushed past, walls painted with murals and various interpretations of the Californian bear.

He recalled heat in the warmth, the shape of a body in the dark motel bed, heart beating...

Dean... bare legs open around nothing, arms snug around his pillow, cheek nuzzling into it...

Breathing. Breathing.

Dreaming softly, aware of Castiel’s presence because Castiel made himself known; a four-fingertip touch to Dean’s cheek, innocent but not unintentional. Dean now dreamed about his angel friend, entirely of his own volition. He knew Castiel’s scent, his touch.

His legs spread wider.

“I feel,” Castiel said eventually, drawing a deep, salted breath, mouth watering from the smell of the food, or perhaps from his fantasies. He squirmed just a little in his seat, adjusting the searing-hot bag on his lap, finding a small relief for the new fatness between his legs. “I feel... aroused. And ashamed. And... hungry. I want to _touch_ him. But I can’t yet. I can’t. I need him to _want_ me to touch him. And I need him to say it, not just show it. Because he does show it, I think. But he never says it.”

It took a number of seconds before Castiel felt brave enough to check Sam’s reaction.

Sam seemed impassive, attention on the road.

An odd blip of disappointment crept through Castiel’s chest. Somehow he’d wanted to shock Sam, or make him laugh, or upset him. He’d wanted _some_ reaction, anyway. He wanted his words to mean something to Sam. Because... why?

Because he wanted them to mean something to Dean.

Castiel wet his lips and looked far into the distance, seeing one of the distant dust-clouded Hollywood hills from the back. “Sam, I only asked these questions because I wanted to be sure.” Castiel shrugged. “Perhaps the way you and I feel about Dean isn’t so disparate. We continue to live for him. We’d both die for him. We find him immensely trying at times, and he brings us joy during others. Either one of us could sit with him and never run out of conversation. We argue, we make up, we argue, we make up. He hugs me no more than he hugs you – he’s hugged me twenty-three times this calendar month, including back-pats, and of what I’ve observed, he’s hugged you fifteen times, but I have been absent for a fair portion of that time.” Castiel pressed his lips together, meeting Sam’s eyes briefly. “He loves us both, of that much I’m certain.”

Sam smiled at that, nodding. “Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, that’s true.”

They eased off from the highway and into a B-road, going more slowly as Sam mapped out the route back to their motel.

“Cas,” he said, once they were only a minute away from Dean. “There’s something you need to know. The thing is—” Sam flashed a grin, but it faded to a subtle smile. “I think you already know. Not even that! I _know_ you know. But you’re not certain, are you? You know you’re feeling spiritual, romantic, sexual love for Dean but you think comparing it to how I feel would make it easier to... pass it off as something else, as brotherly love. Or is it the opposite? You’re trying to tell me how different to brothers you feel.”

Castiel’s breath fluttered over his lips, wanting to speak but finding no words, no coherent thoughts. Being human made him so slow and easily flustered.

“Brothers don’t do that, Cas,” Sam said quietly. “We don’t do any of what you described. I feel glad when Dean hugs me, yeah, but I don’t feel the Earth fall away from my feet. I’m happy Dean’s getting some rest, but it doesn’t turn me _on_ , not in any sense of the word.”

He pulled up to the motel, letting the engine purr and then rattle as he eased them into a parking spot. He cut the engine, and looked once more at Castiel, a seriousness in his eyes. “Whatever he’s said to you, Cas, if he called you a brother—” Sam hung his head, smiling sadly. “Look, doesn’t matter why he said it. But just know his feelings don’t mean you have to feel the same way. If you’re in love with him, don’t pretend it’s something else.”

Castiel fretted with the rolled-up top of the paper bag, unsure what to say.

“One more question,” Sam said.

Castiel met his eyes.

“Are you in love with him?”

Castiel started to smile, finally content with his own feelings, knowing Sam wasn’t offended by them. “Yes. Deeply. More deeply than I think you even have the capacity to understand, having been born human.”

Sam gave his trademark huff of amusement. “Okay.” He squeezed Castiel’s arm. “Alright.” He flicked his fingers, indicating they should get out of the car. “Let’s go feed Dean before he gets all hoppity. We’ll talk more about this later.”

Castiel shut the car door behind him, but only made it a few paces closer to the motel room before Dean emerged in his sweatpants and a tight black t-shirt, looking ruffled.

“Hey,” Sam chirped. “Let’s serve up before the food gets col—” He was startled by Dean snatching the bag from Cas and shoving it into Sam’s hands.

“Gimme a minute, Sam, I gotta talk to Cas.” Dean looked at Sam over his shoulder, too determined to leave space for argument.

Castiel caught Sam’s eyes, and Sam asked in silence – ‘ _Is this okay?_ ’.

Castiel answered with a small nod.

Sam eyed his brother, then turned to go inside.

Dean set his attention on Castiel, and didn’t look away, not for a moment. Voice low and urgent, Dean asked, “How do you feel when you watch me sleep? And you’re not going inside until you answer.”

Evidently the question had been plaguing him since the phone call ended. But Castiel looked into his eyes and realised, no, it was more than that. Dean had wondered for a long time. Years. Many years.

Castiel drew a shaky, warm breath, eyes dipping to Dean’s lips. He found he couldn’t speak. He tried but only the faintest croak came out.

In the silence and the stifling heat of a Californian evening, Dean’s expression began to change, minutely. First, he raised his eyebrows, surprised that it took more than a second for Cas to form an answer. Then his lips parted, maybe realising that the answer was complicated. Then his eyes lowered to Castiel’s lips, finally understanding that the answer was not complicated at all, Castiel just thought it was unwelcome.

Then, at last, he bowed his head low, chin to sternum, showing Castiel the back of his neck. He had surmised the answer.

Dean let out a long breath through his nose – then he swept away to the left, taking two steps, hand over his mouth.

He returned, met Castiel’s eyes, and only then lowered his hand.

Yet he too found he could not speak. Like for Castiel, all that emerged was a crackle from the back of his throat.

Castiel found words in Dean’s loss, but they came out with a sharp tone. “Brothers don’t do this.”

Dean flashed a half-grin. “What? Stand around in silence, staring at each other? Thinking the other guy’s kinda cute when he does basic human stuff?”

“ _Yes_.”

Dean gulped, hands clawing through his hair. “Well, maybe—?” He huffed at looked at Castiel with some tinge of anger. “Maybe we’re—?”

Castiel finished his sentence in equal annoyance. “Only brothers in the context of camaraderie.”

“Maybe!”

Castiel snorted. “Thank you, Dean,” he uttered bitterly. “I’ve been waiting to hear that for a very long time.”

“Yeah! Well! I’ve been trying to figure out how to say it for, like, twice as long, so—!” Dean flared out his hands.

Castiel accepted that with a spasm of vindication, a snarl or a grin tensing his face. “I cannot _believe_ , Dean, that of all the possible mortal entities I could’ve chosen to fall in love with, I had to pick you.”

Dean glared, a lively sparkle in his eyes. “Uh-huh. Like you’re any better. I had to topple head-over-heels – pff! – heaven-over- _hell_ for the _one_ jerk who forgets to end a call with their best friend before talking behind their back. Thanks for that, by the way. Very enlightening.”

“Yes, I suppose it must’ve been,” Castiel snapped back, smiling.

Dean smirked. “Um.” He rolled a shoulder, slowly moving to fold his arms. “S-So, um? Are you like...? Coming in for dinner, or...?”

Castiel quirked an eyebrow. “If you’ll permit me.”

Dean licked his lips, loosening his arms and reaching to squeeze the back of Castiel’s neck, angling him towards the motel. “You can do whatever you want, bud.” He paused two steps in, and shot Cas a flustered look. “Even if— I dunno. If you wanted to watch... while I was... sleeping...?” His voice had dropped to a whisper, but his words still carried.

Castiel was stunned.

Dean let his hand drop, and he muttered, “Just make sure Sam’s in some other room first.”

He hastened for the motel door, but Castiel snatched his hand, pulling him back.

“Dean,” he urged. “What I feel, it’s— It’s not purely sexual, I need you to realise that.”

“Whh! Whoa, okay, getting a little detailed there, buddy, _that’s_ not necessary,” Dean babbled, blushing hot, eyes darting around.

“Shut up, Dean,” Castiel said flatly. “This is about more than me watching you sleep. You didn’t overhear the rest of the conversation.”

“So you wanna smooch behind my ears and get all snuggly on the couch, or what?”

Castiel blinked. “That... doesn’t sound unreasonable.”

“And—?” Dean shrugged, soft-eyed. “And have deep conversations about our feelings until four in the morning? And stick by my side for all eternity? ‘Cause, yeah, Cas, I think I get it. It’s not like anything’s changed. We basically do that crap already, besides kissing. If you think I’m into you _just_ for your kinky habit of watching me get sleep boners, you’re out of your mind. Actually off your freaking rocker.” Dean flicked Castiel under the chin, making him jump. Dean had already marched towards the motel. “You comin’ or what?”

Castiel hesitated, but then followed Dean.

Dean paused again in the doorway, turning to Castiel.

“One question,” Dean said.

“Anything.”

Dean fretted softly, then shut his eyes and leaned to kiss Castiel’s cheek.

He pulled back, eyes full of more questions than before he’d leaned in.

Castiel smiled at him. “I believe the answer is... an adamant yes.”

“Psh.” Dean grinned, ducked his head, blushed, and was satisfied. “What I was _gonna_ ask is if you got yourself a burger or not. ‘Cause man, I’m so hungry I could eat three Double-Doubles all by myself right now. And if you didn’t... heh. Guess you n’ me are just gonna have to go out for dinner again later. Somewhere fancy. How’s that sound?”

Castiel followed him, chuckling. “Sounds like a date.”

Behind him, the motel door clicked shut by itself, and the Impala’s hood ticked in the sun, waves of heat rising from the glossy black.

  
··· ♥ ···  


This had all been much easier than Castiel had expected. He hadn’t even known this outcome were possible.

It was as if he’d ordered from the secret menu of life, and gotten something truly delicious.

And all they’d had to do was ask the right questions.

**{ the end }**

**Author's Note:**

>  **☞** [Reblog fic (text)](https://almaasi.tumblr.com/post/186575873590/brothers-dont-do-that)  
>  **☞** [Reblog fic (art)](https://almaasi.tumblr.com/post/186575958245/heres-a-37k-destiel-fic-in-which-sam-and-cas-get)
> 
> If you liked this, you'd like my [other fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/almaasi/works), but especially:  
> ♥ [What's a Hickey?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460961) (1.1k, Sam and Cas talk about the mark on Cas' neck)  
> ♥ [Note to Self: Cas Loves You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473885) (3.4k, drunk!Dean, Cas confesses his love)  
> ♥ [Wee Little Love Child](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710088) (10.6k, de-aged!Sam ships Dean and Cas)  
> ♥ [He Called Me Honey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761366) (3.2k, Dean had a schmoopy dream about Cas, tells Sam)  
> ♥ [Never or Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448449) (5.6k, Jody!POV, family dinner, everyone ships it)
> 
> Hope you're all having a good time~!! Sending a basket of love and salad.  
> Elmie x


End file.
